Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of liquid crystal display, and more particularly to an array substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In the current LCD device manufacturing process, it is common to form contact holes for connecting a pixel electrode layer and a drain metal layer. However, using contact holes may easily cause the following problem: it requires a certain size of contact holes to ensure contact reliability, which leads to reduction of aperture ratio and uneven surfaces where bubbles are easily formed.
Therefore, the conventional technology has its shortcoming and is in urgent need of improvement.